3 Is The Magic Number
by Capt.JHarkness
Summary: As one person leaves gwen's life for good two come along to make her life so much better. Sorry i am rubbish at summaries but please read it. Gwen/Jack, Gwen/Ianto leading to Gwen/Jack/Ianto
1. Bye Bye Rhys Chapter 1

**Hi this is my fiction so please please be nice  
hopefully the story gets better as it grows  
thanks for reading XxX**

**It is set after Exit Wounds however Owen and tosh do not die**

**Disclaimer I don't own torchwood or its characters but I can dream**

Gwen entered the hub she was perfectly presented. In fact she looked better than ever, she had a rosy glow in her cheeks. Her hair looked perfect and was wearing a long black winter coat that hugged her sexy figure, her outfit was finished off with black knee high boots. Gwen had started to unbutton her coat to reveal her fitted shirt when Ianto walked over to her

"Hi Gwen, you look fabulous if I may say so", he smiled.

"Why thank you very much. I must say I owe it all to my lovely flat mate" she giggled slightly. Gwen had moved into Ianto's flat after leaving Rhys for the last time. They had grown every close after the last couple of months "Where's our favourite captain?"

"Favourite? Gwen is you feeling alright? Yesterday you almost caused WW3, any way, he's out catching a weevil with Tosh "he smiled.

"Aww poor girl, coffee, please pretty please" she cupped her mug and gave Ianto her old faithful puppy dog eyes, "I'm so glad you have been here for me, Rhys has been so painful though the divorce.", she kissed his cheek. Gwen walked to her station putting her bag down when Ianto called "Does this mean your moving out?", he asked rather sadly as he placed the coffee down for her.

She moved back to him stroking his arm, "would I ever leave my Ianto" she smiled "Unless you don't want me?"

"NO", he said a little too quickly and loudly causing a slight blush appear on his cheek's, "No...Not ever Gwen" he whispered hoarsely pulling her closer staring at each others lips, they were so close to touching until…

"Love birds get a room" Owen shouted coming up from the autopsy bay plonking himself on the sofa. Gwen pulled away quickly moving back to her desk and shuffled papers trying to hide her rosy cheeks which made Ianto smirk.

"So Owen, how are you and Tosh then?" Ianto asked with a smirk remembering the position that he found the pair in the archives only yesterday.

"Absolutely fine thank you. No secrets in our relationship" he said in a cocky way knowing this would get at them.

"That's good to hear, you two suit each other" Gwen said interrupting the tension that was building giving Ianto time to leave and go to the kitchen, his favourite hiding place.

"Thanks Gwen" he muttered as his attention turned to a magazine that sat by the sofa. Gwen continued to complete the endless paper work whilst Ianto cleaned, they all needed a distraction as they were bored of the awkward silence that hung in the air.

Jack and Tosh entered the hub with a heavily sedated weevil "Ianto give Janet a play mate" jack smiled as he took a hot coffee mug from Ianto and handed him the new inmate. Tosh smiled as she took her cup then she noticed Owen staring at the magazine, she sat next to him placing a kiss on his cheek "Hiya" she smiled

"Have fun?" he asked

"Not as much as last night" she giggled as she moved closer, Owen was liking this new out going side that _**He**_ brought out in her.

Jack walked over towards Gwen who was focused on the screen. He stood behind her and placed his hands on his shoulders

Gwen jumped out of her skin, "God Jack! Do you have to do that!!!!" she shot him a dead stare.

"Captain, not God but I do have a power over you" he smirked.

"Ha ha, bloody ha", she said sarcastically

"How did this morning go?" he asked spinning her in her chair obviously annoying her. She stopped herself and growled at him "very well, thanks".

He laughed at her anger, "That is good to hear" he pulled her up and hugged her. "I'm really happy for you", he smiled.

"Thank you jack" she smiled at him

"So... Are we celebrating?" He asked putting her down back in her chair. Gwen nodded as she returned to her computer whilst Jack went to his office.

Nothing happened in the day, which made the hours past slowly. Gwen's mind wondered off into her thoughts after she finish the reports and the numerous cups of coffee. Her thoughts had one thing in common: That dashing sexy man that happened to have the most hypnotizing electric blue eyes that made her smile every time, even though he could drive her mad. She shook her head to try and remove the vivid images in her head of her and Jack to the sweet memories of Ianto.

**So how was it????...please review and criticise, hopefully nice thing... I will give you very nice cookies and maybe a naked captain harkness in your dreams...**

**So till next time**

**XxX**


	2. The Best Way To End The Day Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Best way to end a Day**

**Thank you for all your reviews it was very helpful**

**Well here is the next part.**

The Torchwood team walked along the bay towards their local pub. They were going to celebrate Gwen's new freedom. They were all happy to see Gwen finally rid of Rhys as he had caused so much pain to Gwen … to _**their**_ Gwen. They finally made it to the pub and walked in and straight to a secluded booth.

"I will get the champagne" Gwen smiled as she stood.

"No Gwen, it's alright I will get it" Ianto stood throwing her a cute expression on his face as she went to protes.

"Ooh, okay thanks" She sat down with a smile but she did notice the looks they were getting from Tosh and Owen. Ianto left to get the .

"So Gwen, what are you going to do with all this freedom?" Jack asked as he pulled her closer.

"Well... I was thinking about going to New York for a break but I will probably buy a flat in Manhattan and live my life out there", she watched Tosh, Owen and Jack's faces as they went into a state of shock.

Ianto came but took one look at jack's face "What has happen?" he asked very worried.

They ignored Ianto, "Gwen are you serious?!?! Are you gonna leave us?" Tosh blurted out.

In response Gwen burst into fits of laughter "Of course not, leave you lot to defend the human race from aliens …I'm not that stupid". She laughed even more as Jack sighed.

"Gwen you really scared me" he mumbled out as he took his glass.

"Aww sorry jack" she smiled at him "Does Jackie want his teddy?" she asked.

"Ha ha, I will pass, but you will do". He pulled her onto his lap and squeezed tightly. The others laughed. Eventual Jack let her go as they all toasted Gwen and drained their glasses…well Owen sat there watching the others getting drunk.

A few more bottles later…

"OMG… you never…you and jack" Gwen shrieked at Tosh then giggled, the champagne really kicking in.

"Tosh was quiet good actually" jack said as tosh giggle "I know Owen will clarify it" he smirked and Gwen smiled as Owen kissed Tosh to calm her.

"So jack you have shagged all of us except me", she said, "Should I be insulted by this or not?", the others turned to her and said "Insulated" which made Gwen glare at Jack.

"Well I could show you what you are missing." He smirked. Gwen just continued to ignore him.

"Ooh god, look at the time", Owen said as he had got bored of their drunken games. It was one thing watching them for 3 hours but now he was getting bored.

"Yeah, we should probably go", Tosh perked up, "Well we shall see you guys tomorrow." She smiled as Owen and Tosh stood to go, they said their goodbyes and left.

"They are so cute" Gwen squeaked "Good job we shut them in the cupboard" she said a little quieter.

"Yeah your right… they suit each other", Ianto commented, "Right young lady, I think its time for you to go home!" He dictated to Gwen.

"Yes mum." She giggled with a mock salute making Jack laugh. They all walked out of the pub and felt the cold night air hit their faces. Ianto called a taxi.

"I will see you tomorrow" she hugged jack and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight" She got in the taxi and waited for Ianto. Ianto hugged jack and kissed his lips gently "Night Jack" he smiled.

"Are you coming to the hub later?" jack asked.

"I better not I might find Gwen passed out on the floor again." He said sadly knowing this upset his captain, "Maybe tomorrow?" he suggested.

"Yeah… night Ianto, night Gwen," he looked back to Ianto "Look after her," he smiled at them and left. Ianto climbed in the taxi.

Gwen snuggled up to Ianto as the taxi drove them home.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ianto opened the front door and the pair of them walked in. As soon as the door was shut Ianto cornered Gwen and kissed her passionately. She deepened the kiss throwing her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Their hands covered their bodies as the kiss grew more lustful. They pulled away desperate for air ianto placed Gwen back down on the ground and started to place butterfly kisses on her neck as Gwen removed his coat and jacket letting it fall to the floor.

Her hands moved to the buttons on his waistcoat but he stopped her. Ianto pick Gwen up holding her in place with his hands around her waist. He took her into the bedroom placing her down on the bed making Gwen giggle. She pulled him down with a kiss and removed the waistcoat chucking it across the room making him raise an eyebrow. Ianto unbuttoned Gwen's shirt and kissed down her chest as he relieved her bare skin sending tingles around her body.

Ianto kissed her again but it was more forceful and racy. Their tongues fought until Ianto won. Gwen started to unbutton his shirt but got frustrated with the buttons pulling the last couple of buttons off.

"Gwen…" he muttered in protest that Gwen stop by placing a kiss in his lips.

Gwen flipped Ianto over so she was on top of him, letting her mouth wonder down his neck and onto his bare chest nipping and kissing as she went. Ianto let out a quiet moan as he lifted Gwen's head up to his then kissed Gwen's neck.

Ianto pushed Gwen up and came up with her placing a kiss on her lips. He unclasped her bra. She shivered as the cold air hit her breasts, but Ianto made up for it with the warmth of his mouth. He laid her on the bed licking, nipping, and teasing each breast in turn. They hardened at his touch and she moaned as his tongue trailed over a sensitive area.

His mouth moved up towards her lips as his hands undid her belt and pulled off her jeans. Gwen unbuttoned Ianto's trousers taking off his boxers too. Ianto kissed his way down Gwen's body with butterfly kisses that sent tingles around her body. He started to kiss up her thighs teasing her all the way.

She moaned in delight and finally muttered "Ianto…please..." all his licking, nipping and teasing was becoming too much to bear.

Eventually, he gave into his wishes and slid into Gwen. His eyes closed and a smile grew on his face as the warmth of her hit him full force. Gwen let in a sharp breath of air as she felt it knocked out of her. Ianto started moving to the comfortable rhythm that they both suited. She moaned into his neck, her heart racing as wave after wave of sensation hit her.

"Harder" she whispered.

Ianto moaned as his movements became more frantic. His hands moved up her back. He thrust in her continually as though it would end too soon as he revelled in it. He could feel himself starting to lose it. Sweat slicking both their bodies. Gwen whimpered as he hit just the place and she could feel herself getting closer. She bit his shoulder hard.

He thrust a few more times placing hungry kisses on her neck. The both came with cries of ecstasy. Ianto spilled into her. Gwen fell deeper into the bed letting go of the sheets that she clutched as ianto laid on her. There breathing settled down and Ianto pulled out of her and rolled off her lying beside her.

She kissed his lips "that was fantastic "she smiled and snuggled up to him.

Ianto smiled at her "yes it was" he wrapped his arms around her and they both let sleep take over them.

Perfect way to end the day


End file.
